1. Field of the Invention
Continuous objects of plastic, such as filaments with a shish kebab morphology, are known from EP-A-151343.
2. Description of the Related Art
This morphology in the object is obtained by extrusion of a polyolefin with a weight average molecular weight (M.sub.w) of 3.times.10.sup.5 -10.sup.6 g/mol, applying in the die channel a temperature which is a few degrees Celsius higher than the temperature at which the polyolefin melt solidifies spontaneously.
Drawbacks of the known process are that it is extremely difficult to maintain the temperature in the die channel within the required limits and that the rate of production with which continuous objects can be manufactured in practice is rather low. Also, the process is less suitable for the manufacture of films.